Captivated
by Andriia
Summary: For Nick Duvals' 18th birthday, his friends sneak him into a strip-club to celebrate the special date. The brunet has a good time and enjoys the night without further ado, until a blond-headed male enters the stage called 'Ivan' and mesmerizes Nick at the very first second.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story :D **

**This story is my entry for 'Camp NaNoWriMo' (don't worry, you don't need to know what that is!) and that means that at the end of the month I hopefully have already more than 50.000 words written of it =)  
**

**The story is already completely written in my head, Chapter 2 is finished already and Chapter 3 halfway through! I know I am bad at updating all my other stories but this one is different because it forces me to write on it everyday ;)  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please tell me what you think either here or on tumblr: -blueeyes. tumblr. com  
For authors there's nothing that can help you more than reviews and critics! ;)  
**

**I sadly do not own Glee or any of the characters, the storyline though I think I kind of own because it was my idea.  
**

**Warning: Smut. Not hardcore smut yet, but smut. ;)  
**

* * *

It was September 31st, the day had ended as it got darker and clouds covered the sky, making it impossible to see stars tonight. Raindrops were falling down on the grey asphalt and forming puddles on the ground, reflecting the buildings on the street.

"This is the most stupid birthday weather ever!" a brunet boy huffed, who was walking down the sideway with a group of other guys. "Where are we going anyway? I've never been in this area of Lima before."

"Oh stop complaining Duval. And stop asking about where we go all the time. It's a surprise, we've told you that a hundred times." Sebastian, a tall male with bronze colored hair, rolled his eyes at the whining of Nick. It's not like the weather was relevant for their plans tonight anyway.

"Seb is right, Nick. It's your 18th birthday and something unnecessary like rain is really not a topic that should bring your mood down today!" Thad added as the group turned into a small side street.

Nick noticed Trent looking quite uncomfortable and nervous as the chubby boy asked: "Do you think Dalton will notice our absence?"

The question caused all of the other boys to laugh. "Our _amazing supervisors_ wouldn't even notice if we would set the dorms on fire and host the Hunger Games in the ruins of the house" David laughed and received a dispraising look from Wes.

"We are almost there, I can already see the neon- sign", Seb interrupted the boys as they started discussing on who of them would survive the longest in the Hunger Games. Nick squinted, due being short-sighted and not wearing glasses or contact lenses today, so he could make out the blue sign on the end of the small street clearly as well.

"You are bringing me into a club?" he asked in excitement. He had been to 'Scandals' before and loved it, but he never had the chance to go with all of his friends yet- especially Trent, who hated going out and drinking alcohol above everything else.

"Oh please, it's not just _any_ club." Seb rolled his eyes, making Nick curious. "So what club is it then?"

"It's a strip club!" Flint shouted from behind them.

"Even better, it's a gay strip club!" David added and started blushing furiously when he noticed how his words sounded. After all he was the only one of his friends who was straight and even had a girlfriend waiting for him at home. As the others started making jokes about him finally turning gay or bi as well- just like nearly every student at Dalton happened to be- David's' face got even redder. "That was not how I meant it!" he growled to himself as Wes gave him an encouraging tap on the shoulder, talking about how proud he was that David finally found his manly-ness.

Nick didn't even listen to their words anymore, he was way too excited about tonight now and even the rain didn't bother him anymore. "But how are we going to come in? Security here will be way harder to pass with fake ID's than at _Scandals_."

"And here is where my awesomeness comes in" Seb smirked smugly, causing the others to grown and roll their eyes at his cockiness. "The owner of this club happens to be my uncle and he allowed me to sometimes visit and bring friends, if it doesn't happen too often."

"And why are you telling me that only now?" Nick's jaw dropped and he shot the taller boy a reproachful look.

"Happy birthday!" the other one laughed in response as he raised his hands in defeat.

* * *

Nick has never been to a strip club before and he really didn't know what to expect when he stood in front of the green bright metal door with the word _Indulgence _written in blue neon-letters above. There was a small red carpet on the asphalt and two security guards in black suits and sunglasses standing at the entrance. The door was left ajar and from inside you could see red lights and hear seductive music.

The boys were waiting for Sebastian's uncle to come outside and let them in and while the others joked around, Nick was standing there looking at the sign and chewing at his lips thoughtfully.

He sure loved the surprise. Going out was something he always enjoyed and he also liked to get wasted and make out with different guys but a strip club took his experiences to a whole new level. Did people have sex in there or did they just visit for the entertainment of watching? Nick didn't really know about that but he didn't want to ask Sebastian either and risk to make fun of himself by that question. Sure he has had enough sexual experience with other males as well, but he never had actual sex with anyone before and he really didn't know if he wanted to lose his virginity like this.

Nick shook the thoughts out of his head- what was he even worried about? Even if he would have the possibility to have sex with someone in the club, it wasn't like they would force him to do it, right?

Still he was nervous about this and a look to Trent told him, that the smaller boy felt exactly the same way.

Poor innocent Trent, he never even had a boyfriend before. Nick could see the tenseness on his face and how he definitely didn't want to be here, but still he was- for Nick. The brunet smiled at that, knowing that his best friend would get in such uncomfortable situations for him made his heart flutter and he was really thankful for having a roommate like him. If they both wouldn't have been forced into a room together when they first attended Dalton, they probably wouldn't have talked to each other yet because of their very different personalities, but thanks to Dalton's rule of not being able to choose your own roommate but accept whoever you have to stay with, the boys were closer to each other than anyone else at this school.

"Thank you, you know. I think I would have probably understood it, if you would have stayed at Dalton, though I may have been pissed at the beginning." Nick smiled at Trent.

"Couldn't you have told me that earlier?" his friend laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head, obviously not happy with this whole situation.

Nick gave him an encouraging smile: "You know you can still leave if you want to. I won't be mad, I promise."

There was a forced grin on Trent's lips as he answered: "I can't miss all the fun that is going on tonight, right? Maybe I should start to live a little more. If it wasn't for your birthday, you'd definitely owe me something for being here."

"I am all for a few Mountain Dews and a video game evening tomorrow. I'll pay for the Pizza, is that a deal?"

"Do you really think you aren't to hungover tomorrow to eat and play?"

"Okay, video games and Pizza on Sunday night."

"Sounds like a plan!" Trent grinned, but his smile quickly faded away and the insecurity came back again. "Can you promise me to not let me on my own in there tonight?"

Nick just nodded and pulled Trent in for a quick hug, before he let go and turned to Sebastian who called them to come inside.

The second Nick stepped into the foyer of the club, red light engulfed him and his eyes needed a moment to adjust to it. The floor was covered with the same red carpet that was lying on the street and the walls were painted in a lighter shade of the color as well. There were pictures hanging on it, showing some of the male strippers on the pole in lascivious poses and Nick already liked what he saw. In front of him was a fly of stairs going downstairs and he was able to see the strobe light that flashed in there and felt the bass of the music slightly vibrating. To his left there was another room that seemed a little calmer for more intimate moments.

"Here's the thing!" Sebastian said as he gathered his group of friends around him. "Down there is the disco. They have strip shows that are a little more provocative but if you ask me, they are way better. To our left is the 'show-room'- that's how it's called. The shows here are a little more seductive and erotic, not just all sex. If you have the money _and_ the luck that one of the strippers is free, you can also buy a private show with him in a more intimate setting in one of the separated lounges."

"When you say 'intimate', what do you mean by that?" Flint asked what Nick had already been thinking about outside.

"Do you mean sex? Well some of the strippers are up for that for extra cash, but those strip shows are just more personal, nothing really sexual at all. Don't you guys think we should buy our birthday boy one of those hot males to treat him the right way?" A smirk crossed Sebastian's face as the other boys cheered in agreement and Nick started blushing furiously at the thought. He was thankful for the red-colored room so his friends weren't able to see it. "Aaah, that's all nice and stuff guys, but I think we should start by going into the disco first, okay?"

"One last thing!" Seb said as they already started heading to the disco. "You can get drunk, but my uncle said he will kick my ass if anyone of you gets the idea of being in a brawl and the police catch him letting minors into his club."

"Isn't that a reason for us to actually do so?" David laughed, receiving an effortless punch in his ribs from Seb.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nick asked Trent as they stood at the bar and drank a coke. While Trent planed on staying completely sober tonight, Nick just wanted to take it slow.

"Yeah I think so" Trent nodded and took another sip of his drink while Nick started singing "Hand you another drink, drink it if you can" and continued humming the melody of the song they performed at Regionals. They had lost their fellow Warblers in the crowd pretty soon but they were sure that they'd find them again sometimes.

The music was loud and the bass vibrated through his whole body. Nick really liked the feeling- for a reason he always had enjoyed it. For him it always felt like the music was running through his veins.

The dance-floor was completely filled as sweaty bodies moved to the rhythm; men were grinding against each other and other guys had make-out sessions in the corners. On one side of the room was a stage with a short runway and three poles and a clock was adjusted over it, counting down the minutes and seconds until the next show would start.

"Am I the only one feeling like we are watching porn?" Trent asked as he pointed to a couple that was already half- undressed and didn't seem like they bothered to stop.

"Holy shit, better not look a little left from them or otherwise you'll see a guy giving another one a blowjob!" Nick said and Trent's eyes followed his direction before he blushed furiously. "OH MY GOSH!" he squealed and all the color seemed to escape his face. "That is not okay. I really didn't want to see it!"

Nick laughed at how freaked out his best friend seemed to be. "I told you not to look there."

"But you know that you always have to look somewhere if someone tells you not to look there."

The brunet just rolled his eyes in response and looked at the countdown, telling him that there were only 2 minutes left until the show started.

"Hey Trent, how about we go upstairs to watch a show up there?"

The chubby boy just shrugged his shoulders while playing with the straw of his coke. Nick gave him a curious look and as he finally noticed how he may look like- giving a straw a blowjob in a gay strip club was probably not the best thing if you wanted people to stay away from you- he immediately stopped and blushed furiously.

Both boys made their way through the dance-floor to leave the disco as they bumped into Wes, Thad and David who joined them at their way to the show room. Flint and Sebastian were out of sight.

They went up the stairs and from the foyer into the other room whose atmosphere was one hundred percent different than down there.

Nick could feel Trent relax a little next to him as they took in the environment. In the middle of the room was a platform with several poles and the platform were surrounded by comfortable looking couch lounges with little tables in the middle of the curved seating areas. The light here was in the same dimmed color as in the foyer. A small runway connected the platform with a stage on the end of the room just like the one down in the disco. The boys chose one of the lounges that were closest to the platform and as soon as they got seated a good-looking –and shirtless- waiter appeared, asking for their order.

Everyone –except Trent who still had his coke- went with a beer and the waiter brought it to them only seconds later.

"This is the best place ever!" Wes stated after taking a huge sip of the liquid. "I've been to several strip clubs before but they were all lame. If the show here is good as well, I'll make this my new hangout spot." Thad nodded in agreement.

"Personally I get scared by all the gayness that happens here." Trent sighed and everyone shot him a questioning look.

"Dude I would understand if I said that because I am straight, but you are gay- so how can there be _too_ much gayness?" David looked at Trent in confusion and the smaller boy fixed his eyes on the table in front of him, suddenly very fascinated about the pattern on it.

"We've seen guys giving guys blowjobs and our little Trent over here wasn't ready yet for that sight." Nick gave his friend a pat on the shoulder, showing him that it was okay to feel uncomfortable. After all he was nearly one year younger than Nick and the youngest of all of them.

A collective sound of 'Aaawe's' went around the table and Wes chuckled. "Oh come on, it's not like you haven't watched porn before."

"You know there's this small difference between watching porn and watching it in real life." Trent countered and just as Wes wanted to strike back, music started to play and a voice announced the start of the show.

Nick leaned back in the couch and fixed his eyes on the stage, more than ready to watch and hoping to see some really hot strippers. When watching not home-made porn, most of the men were musclemen whose biceps was bigger than their head (and far bigger than their brain) and believe it or not, that was definitely _not_ Nick's type of man.

The music turned louder, seductive sounds filled the room and two men entered the stage, being greeted by cheering applause of the audience. One of them was a red haired and the other one had black hair. Both were wearing wife-beater and shorts. Over the waistband of their shorts you were able to see a thong peek out and they wore biker boots- and was that eyeliner?

"That's hot!" Nick murmured and some of the noises his friends made at the look let him know that they thought exactly the same thing. Only David was sitting there and drinking his beer kind of unimpressed.

The men walked down the runway, their hips swinging in a seductive way with every step they made and they adjusted themselves at two of the poles and slowly moved their bodies to the beat.

Nick swallowed. He could feel his pants tighten and groaned a little, not even ashamed of having an erection in front of his friends. His jaw hung slightly open as he watched the show on the stage. The guys' hands trailed down their own body, first over their chest and down to their hips, playing with the hem of the wife-beater and lifting it up a little, revealing well- defined six-packs that made Nick gasp. Their moves were simultaneous and their hands sneaked down even more, touching themselves over their shorts and their faces showed the raw emotion of pure lust.

Nick knew that this all was just a rehearsed show but he still couldn't stop himself from getting horny more and more with every second that passed.

He was too wrapped up in admiring the red-haired mans moves to notice, but Trent slightly pushed him and pointed to the stage again.

For a moment the brunet forgot how to breathe. Standing in the middle of the stage was a blond boy. He looked younger than Nick though he was pretty sure that he was at least 21 years old. He had light-blond bangs covering his forehead and falling into his eyes, whose color Nick couldn't make out due to being short-sighted and the red lights. Black eyeliner made the boy look dangerous and mysterious. His nose was perfectly defined, as were his lips. Nick could tell that he was tall; his legs seemed endless in those shorts. He was wearing the same outfit as the other boys. His body was well-built- you could surmise the muscles but it wasn't too much.

He was standing there still for another few seconds, his hands on his hips and a dark look on his face, not showing any emotions at all. Then he started moving, placing one foot in front of his other, running down the runway, his hips swinging perfectly and damn, he had a really nice ass!

He grabbed the pole in the front- the one Nick and his friends were closest to- and started wandering around it, arching his body gracefully.

The boy turned around now, his back pressed against the pole and his hands started playing with the hem of his shirt. Sounds of cheers filled the room as he took it off and threw it to the floor, his hands now exploring his body as both other boys- now shirtless as well- came to each of his side and started kissing his neck and sucking his nipples. The blond stood there, his hips jerking up and still winding to the rhythm of the beat as his head fell back against the pole, his face in pleasure. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly opened. Nick would do everything to hear the delicious moans the boy sure made right now. His pants were painfully tight now and as he kept watching, he wondered what it would be like to feel the boy's mouth around his cock.

The next time Nick came back to the world around him was when the men left the stage and the audience applauded and screamed for more.

"Wow!" Wes breathed in awe and Thad agreed: "I know that is too much information, but I am _really_ turned on right now!"

"I think we all are" Trent mumbled and everyone looked at him in surprise. He just shrugged his shoulders. "What? That was damn hot!"

"There you are!" Sebastian and Flint joined them. "You just missed a show, I tell y-." He stopped talking as he saw the flustered looks on all of their faces and laughed. "It seems like you've seen a good show as well." The two joined their friends and ordered two more beers. "Who's been up on stage?"

"There were a brunet and a red one." Thad answered.

"The red one is definitely Tanner. He's a pretty nice guy; we've had a few opportunities to talk already."

Nick blushed as he added: "And a blond boy was on stage as well."

Seb nodded. "I already thought so. That's _Ivan_. He and Tanner are really close, I've actually never seen him without the other boy on his side, but I never talked to him before. He seems to be very distant and I don't know his real name." He watched Nick carefully and smirked as he saw how the birthday boy absorbed every fact he could get. "You like him, don't you?"

A blush crept up Nick's neck and colored his cheeks in a dark red as he let out a drowned out "_Nooooooo_".

* * *

**TBC soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I just finished writing chapter 3 and so I thought I could give you chapter 2 already! Enjoy =)**

**Warning: Slight smut. It's like the slightest of smut ever... :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think in the end =) It'd really mean a lot to me to know how people think about it!**

* * *

The hours went by and short before midnight Nick found himself in the disco, the alcohol making him light-headed and adrenalin pulsating in his veins because of the loud music.

Two more shows he had watched already, one at the show room and one at the disco, hoping to see this mysterious blond Ivan again, without success.

Wes and Thad were already wasted, dancing somewhere in the crowd and having a good time while Flint found a flirt for the night. Trent and David had decided to stay at the show room and Sebastian disappeared half an hour ago and ever since Nick hadn't seen him anymore.

Just as he was about to order a coke with vodka a hand was placed on his shoulder and he turned around in surprise, only to find himself looking into Sebastian's brown eyes.

He saw that the boy's mouth was moving as if he was to say something to Nick but due to the loud music and his lack of attention which he blamed on the alcohol he didn't understand a word.

The taller boy must have interpreted the confused look on his face right so he just rolled his eyes and grabbed after Nick's wrist, dragging him out of the disco, upstairs and into the foyer. The red lights now slightly hurt his eyes and he could already feel a pounding in his head. Tomorrow he would for sure have a hangover.

"What's up Seb?" His voice was more high-pitched than usual and now that the buzzing of the music stopped he only started to feel how much he drunk he actually was already.

Sebastian smirked and led him into the show room again where he spotted his other two friends sitting there and smiling at him wickedly.

"Okay seriously, why are you all looking at me like this? Stop it, that's creepy!" Nick frowned as Seb patted him on the shoulder. "Nicky, we thought we should give you a little present for your 18th birthday. It's the most special date next to 16 and 21 and we decided to give you something special."

Nick blinked at them questioningly: "And that would be?"

Sebastian pushed the smaller boy into a certain direction and the other ones laughed and waved at him amused. "Have fun!" he could hear Trent say as he stumbled after Sebastian who led him in a small hallway that was barely visible from the room.

The left side of the room was blank while on the right side there were several white doors with numbers starting by 1. On the end of the gang was another door in red with black capital letters saying 'PRIVATE'.

"Room number 6 is yours. Go inside and make yourself comfortable, Ivan will join you in a few minutes."

Nick froze at Sebastian's words, turning to him slowly. "You've got to be kidding me."

There was a smug smile on his lips: "He's the hardest stripper to get. Ivan either doesn't want to do those private shows or he's completely overbooked. But don't worry little Nicky, with money and your uncle as the owner of the club, everything is possible."

The brunets' mouth fell open as he stared at his friend. Was he really getting the honor to spend time alone with the blond man from on the stage earlier? Would he move his hips like this again and have the same turned on facial expression, so full of lust- and all of that only for Nick?

"T-thank you!" Nick mumbled as a huge smirk spread all over his face and he pulled Seb into a quick hug before entering room number 6.

The first thing he noticed was that the room was still empty and he took in his surroundings. The white light was dimmed down. In the middle of the room stood another strip pole and in front of that a chair. On one of the walls were a comfortable looking black leather couch and a black glass cabinet, showing of handcuffs, lashes and sex toys that Nick didn't even have names for. He gulped and tugged at the hem of his shirts collar. What was he getting himself into there? He knew that Sebastian had told them that sex usually wasn't something that happened in here unless the strippers were willing to sleep with you and you gave them enough money but who knew how much they had spent that man to probably sleep with Nick. They all thought that Nick wasn't a virgin anymore, even Trent. It wasn't like he had ever told them that he lost his innocents to someone else but he also never said that he hadn't have sex before when he got asked- he had always just found the right answer to avoid the truth.

Nick felt dizzy from the alcohol and nervousness washed over him. What even was that? He hasn't been nervous about something in years, except when he was performing with the Warblers on stage.

He decided to sit down on the couch and started playing with his fingers, drawing random patterns on his jeans while biting on his lips. Ever since this Ivan first entered the stage Nick was not able to get him out of his head anymore. He didn't even know why. Was it that young look of the man or the way he moved, the gorgeous face or the blond hair? Nick really couldn't tell, but what he knew was that his body felt all tingly when he even thought about the fact that he would meet him pretty soon.

If Sebastian really paid enough money so they both would have sex, he didn't know if he should take the chance or say no.

Nick was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize the door opening and someone entering the room. Only when it was closed with a louder noise he jumped and looked up.

There he was standing- Ivan. Nick made a mental note to himself that he had to find out his real name tonight.

He was now dressed into a white bottom-up whose first 4 buttons were open and revealing a bit of his chest, black shorts and his biker boots again.

Ivan eyed Nick from head to toe, his hands crossed in front of his chest and cocked an eyebrow as he started talking: "Aren't you a little too young for actually being at a strip club?"

His voice- the brunet almost thought he'd fall of the couch. It was smooth and rough at the same time and it was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. Damn, where did all this weird lovey-dovey thoughts suddenly come from?

Nick cleared his throat before answering: "This is actually my 18th birthday today and one of my friends' uncle owns the bar."

"You know that what we are doing here is illegal, right?" The blond stepped close enough to run a finger over Nick's shoulder and making him shiver slightly at the touch.

"_What_ exactly are we doing here?" he squeaked and cursed his voice for showing that he was a little nervous.

Until now Ivan's face was straight and serious but now the corners of his mouth pulled up to a half-hearted smirk. "A little jittery, aren't we? Don't be pretty boy. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable on your birthday, right? Just relax and enjoy the show. What's your name?"

"N-Nick!" the brunet stuttered. He suddenly felt so small next to this gorgeous man. He had never felt like this before- where was his usual self-esteem gone when he needed it the most?

"What a nice name. I am Ivan- it's very nice to meet you."

With those words the man grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch and to the chair, pressing him down on it with force and turning to the pole.

"There's no need for you to be nervous. All you will do is sit there and watch me dance for you, alright?"

Nick nodded hastily and Jeff continued: "There's one rule though for you. No touching under the hips and no kissing- at all!"

A sigh of relief escaped the boys lips as he heard those words and all of the tenseness of his body disappeared within seconds. If he wasn't even allowed to touch Ivan's penis, they wouldn't have sex for sure. But why did he all of a sudden feel disappointed? His hormones clearly overreacted tonight.

Nick watched as Ivan went to the stereo and pushed some buttons before seductive sounds filled the room. He went back to the pole then, his hands grabbing the cold metal as he slowly walked around it, his hips swinging to the beat with every move he made, his eyes focusing on Nick with an intense stare as if he was about to rip the boys clothes off and ravish him right then and there.

His hands slid over his own body, toying with the hem of his shirt as he made his way to Nick and started unbuttoning the first two buttons.

He leaned down, his hot breath ghosting over the boys' ear, tickling it and making him shiver.

"Do you want to take it off for me?" he purred and Nick didn't need to hear the words twice. His hands shot up to the fabric and with shaking fingers he fumbled around until he finally got them all open, his hand _accidently_ brushing over Ivan's six-pack, causing the man to moan.

Nick closed his eyes for a second and gulped, well aware of the rising arousal in his pants for the probably fifth time tonight. Something about this place made him really horny.

Hearing Ivan moan like this- just like he imagined earlier during the show- was so much better than he thought it would be. In the back of his head he of course knew that this all was just show and Ivan probably wasn't the slightest bit horny and that really concerned Nick. He wanted the man to want him as bad as he wanted him right now. It would never happen, he was well aware of that, but he still wished it would.

Nick already had sexual contact with people that were a little bit older than him but he was sure that Ivan was even older than them and to be honest it really turned him on.

The male straightened himself again; his eyes still fixed on Nick, as he slowly started sliding the fabric down his muscular shoulders and arms and discarded it on the floor.

"You like what you see?" he asked innocently, his hands roaming over his abs, up to his chest and nipples before dipping down again to the waistband of his shorts. He teasingly pulled them down a little with one hand while the other one disappeared completely under it. Nick could only imagine what Ivan did to himself by the movements in his pants and the lust-filled moans escaping his mouth.

Again he went to the pole and started dancing against it, grinding and winding those sweet hips to the rhythm of the beat temptingly.

Nick's nails dug in his jeans as he watched, absorbing every movement closely. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to sit here until eternity and watch Ivan dance just for him.

After some time on the pole, Ivan unbuttoned his shorts and let them fall to the floor as well, where they joined his bottom-up. He was standing there in black boxer briefs now which coaxed his perfect body even more.

Nick couldn't stop taking his eyes of this chest, these abs and especially the V-trail down to Ivan's private parts. Oh what wouldn't he give to be able to lick his path down there, sucking at the smooth skin and biting down harshly, leaving angry red marks there that would remind Ivan of him for at least the next two days.

The blond made his way to Nick again, leaned in and started to kiss along his jaw and down his neck. He pulled away and turned around, starting to rub his perfectly defined ass against Nick's lap. The brunet blushed furiously, well aware of the fact that Ivan was able to feel his erection and his delicious ass rubbing against it sure didn't make it any better.

It all felt like a dream to Nick- a gorgeous man dancing in front of him, just for him. Maybe this really was just a dream and he was sure that he never wanted to wake up again- ever.

* * *

Time flew by and as the music ended, Ivan stood in front of Nick and smiled at him, ruffling through his hair. "I hope you enjoyed the show pretty boy." He winked at him and held a hand out to him to help him up from the chair.

"C-can I ask you a question?" Nick asked. Damn, why did he always start to stutter in front of this man? He sure thought of him as a little insecure kid now. Great!  
"Go ahead!"

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"How old do you think I am?" Ivan replied.

Nick thought about his answer for a second. "Well you look like 17 but I am sure that you are at least 21!"

A smirk spread over Ivan's face. "Well thank you for that compliment but I am actually 24."

For a moment Nick stared at him blankly before he had his facial expression under control again. This guy was 6 years older than him? That was quite a difference.

"And what's your real name?"

All of a sudden Ivan's smile disappeared and there was a dangerous glance in his eyes. "My name is Ivan, but you can call me however you want to. I think it's better for you to leave now!" He opened the door demanding and Nick ducked his head down in shame. He obviously upset the blond and that was not what he wanted, not at all!  
"I am sorry!" he muttered and walked out of the room. As soon as he was outside, the door was closed behind him and his shoulders slumped down.

He really didn't want to be nosy or something and he also didn't want to hit a sore spot of the man.

With a sigh he went down the hallway again to the show room, where a show was going on right now, featuring the red haired man from earlier.

Nick spotted all of his friends on one of the tables, Wes being already asleep while the others watched in excitement- even David, whom the alcohol seemed to turn gay all of a sudden.

"How's it been?" Seb smirked as Nick sat down next to him.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. "It was pretty amazing until the end, where I totally upset him!"

Seb cocked an eyebrow questioningly but the brunet only shook his head. "I'll tell you tomorrow, for right now I just want to enjoy the rest of the night and get wasted!"

Jeff sighed heavily as he dragged himself up the stairs to the tiny apartment he shared with his best friend. It was 6 a.m. and today had been an exhausting day and he was more than glad to know that his bed was already waiting for him.

He searched for the keys and unlocked the door that always squeaked ever since he first moved to this apartment 8 years ago. The sound caused him to flinch but he wouldn't want to have it any other way- it was the sound that told him that he was finally home again.

He entered the small foyer and kicked of his shoes, ready to go right to his room as a voice stopped him, coming from the kitchen.

"Is it true?"

Jeff rolled his eyes as he entered the only room that was lighten up by light and saw his fellow lodger sitting on the battered kitchen bench seat, drinking a glass of milk and reading through today's newspaper. The furniture was old but to Jeff it had always had his own charm.

"Is _what_ true?" he got himself a glass of water and sat down next to Tanner, reaching for the cultural part of the paper that his friend always put aside for him.

He started reading an article and as he was halfway through, Tanner spoke up again: "Is it true that you did a private show today?"

"What if I did?" Jeff didn't bother to look up. "You do those all the time!" Suddenly the paper was gone and he was staring at the surface of the kitchen table. Tanner was holding the newspaper in his hand and looked at Jeff in concern. "But you _never_ really do them because you hate what you do and just the regular shows are pure horror for you!"

Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "The boy paid me a lot of money which we both need, as you may know."

"The _boy_?"

He just shook his head and stood up to put the glass into the sink. "Look Tanner, I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay? I'll go to bed now, good night!" Without looking back at the red-haired man he left the kitchen and went to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

He walked straight to the bathroom and undressed himself quickly, stepped under the shower and turned on the hot water. As the first drops touched his body, his tense muscles started to slacken and he rubbed his hands over his face to get off all the make-up.

As soon as he put on eyeliner and such, he wasn't himself anymore, he wasn't Jeff- he turned into Ivan instead. And to be completely honest he hated Ivan. There was nothing more disgusting then dancing for horny men that would love to ravish you right then and there on stage, their lame verdicts to try and get him into bed.

For them his body was nothing more than an object- something you can admire and play with as long as it's fun but when it gets boring you just throw it away.

The boy Jeff danced for today, _Nick,_ he was exactly the same. He had seen the look in his eyes, the need to feel him and touch him. It made Jeff feel disgusting, like he was a cheap worthless whore. What was the difference between him and prostitutes? Both of them sold their bodies, both of them for sex in different ways. But in a way Nick had been worse than everyone else because he did want to know Jeff's real identity. There's only one thing the blond man ever swore to himself and that was that he'd _never _let become Ivan Jeff during his job. Everyone had to call him by his pseudonym as soon as he entered the club, even Tanner. No one had ever broken the rule, none of his colleagues and never a guest.

Jeff stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself into a big blue fluffy towel. His wet hair was sticking on his forehead and hanging slightly into his eyes. He quickly dried himself and changed into a Shirt and comfortable sweatpants, washed his teeth and made sure that there were no residuals of make-up on his face before he went back to his room and flopped down on the mattress and pulled the blanket over him. He grabbed a notebook and pen from his nightstand and turned to the blank page where he last stopped writing at. Quickly he over-read the last few lines he had written before continuing where he had left off.

To write had always been Jeff's way of expressing himself. He had a diary where he wrote in all his thoughts, secrets and things he needed to get off of his chest and he had his notebook, in which he wrote his stories. Stories that he formed in his head about a person whose life was at its lowest, but in the end it always ended right. It was Jeff's little world he could always go to when he was depressed because it was the place he only had for himself. It was free of people that had urges like sex and it always contained the one true love. It was Jeff's opinion of paradise and one day he still hoped for it to become reality.

* * *

**TBC soon =)**

**I hope you liked it and yeah... tell me what you think? =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am on a writing-roll so I thought to myself 'Why not update the 3rd chapter today after editing it because of boredom?'. So here you go =)**

**A big thank you to the two people here and on tumblr that actually reviewed x3. It's nice to know that people like the story and it definitely keeps me motivated to write my required 1.667 words a day! :) I niff you guys x3  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Nick's POV

"Good morning sleepy head!"

Light filled the dorm room and Nick growled in agony. He grabbed his duvet and pulled it over his head. Was he supposed to die now? He felt like he did. There was this pain in his head that didn't stop and his throat was sore. Every muscles of his body hurt and as if that wasn't already bad enough, he smelled terrible like a mixture of alcohol and sweat.

"Come on Nick, it's already 4 p.m.! You can't sleep forever!" Trent was pulling at his blanket but Nick just clenched on it as if it was his life.

"I don't want to! Let me just lay here and die, please!" he whimpered. A familiar and not very welcoming feeling built up in his stomach and his eyes widened in horror. Within seconds he stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door closed behind him and Trent was able to hear him choke. He shook his head and sighed. That was definitely faster than he'd thought he'd get him out.

"You're okay?" he asked after the choking stopped and he could hear the toilet flush.

Nick stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Trent with a serious face. "Never ever let me drink again, alright?" He lay down in his bed again and wrapped the blanket around him in comfort; his head pounded like it could explode any second. He had not felt this bad in a long time.

Trent just chuckled. Nick always told him that when being hung-over but it was never like he'd listen to it afterwards if Trent tried to warn him.

"Dude, you were completely wasted last night. Can you even remember anything?"

Every word that came from his lips felt like a punch to Nick.

"No, not really." His voice sounded rough and his mouth was completely dried out but he knew if he'd drink something now, the chances of throwing up again were enormous.

"And to be honest I'd like to sleep now. You can tell me what happened later. Good night!" With those words he pulled the duvet over his head again and closed his eyes.

Trent just shrugged. He knew how Nick could act like an ass when being hung-over; he was already used to it. So instead of taking it personal he just went back to reading the book he had started earlier. His concentration on it was quickly interrupted though by Nick squirming around before he set up straight, his breath heavy and his eyes huge.

"Dude, are you okay?" Trent asked worriedly.

Nick looked at him unbelievably. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but no words escaped his lips.

"Water" he pushed out after a few seconds and crawled out of bed again, ignoring the pain. Nick ran to the sink in the bathroom and started washing his mouth out for at least 5 minutes. Trent kept watching him in confusion.

After Nick turned out the faucet again, he looked into the mirror, a pale version of himself starring right back at him. His hair was a mess and he had to squint his eyes against the bright light to actually see something. Both his hands were gripping onto the sink tightly so that his knuckles turned completely white. Memories of last night hit him and he wanted to tug at his hair and start screaming but instead he just stood there, completely numb.

He remembered Ivan, the mysterious blond male and how he danced just for him. Nick also remembered how he upset him by asking for his real name and told Seb afterwards that he wanted to get completely wasted- everything that happened afterwards was just a blur. The only clear thing he could still remember were a lot of cocks and tongues that that night -and one of them was none other than Sebastian's.

"I think I have to puke again." Nick held a hand in front of his mouth to gesture how serious it was. He has had his cock shoved right in Sebastian's face yesterday and even worse- he now could exactly remember how he was on his knees in front of the other boy.

"Trent?" His voice sounded higher than usual and shook slightly, showing how upset he was about those memories. "I think I have done something really _really_ stupid!"

"You do that all the time!" Trent wasn't surprised at all. When Nick got drunk, he always did something he regretted afterwards- another thing the younger boy was already used to from his best friend.

Nick shook his head and rued it immediately. It was still bitching around. He groaned in annoyance and massaged his temples. "No you don't understand. This time it is worse than all the other times."  
"Well let's see" Trent started to list. "You've once set a park bench on fire, you shaved one side of your head bald, you had a car crash and oh, don't forget the one time where you dyed your eyebrows pink and purple!"

"I get it!" Nick interrupted Trent and growled silently. "I always do shit when I am drunk, okay? But this is really messed up!"

"I don't think that anything can top the eyebrows but go ahead."

"I gave Sebastian a blowjob and vice versa" he mumbled as low and fast as possible in the hope that Trent hadn't understood what he was saying. The second Trent looked at him speechless he knew that he definitely had though.

"Wait, can you repeat that again, because I think I've got something wrong!" Trent stumbled over the words and didn't quite believe what he had just heard.

"No you got it right." Nick pinched the back of his nose and took a few deep calming breaths. How was he ever supposed to look Seb in the eyes again? He'd never done something like that with someone he knew- or even worse was friends with! Normally Nick would search for a guy and try to keep the small talk as short as possible and get straight into things.

But this here was different: This was someone he _cared_ about, a person that actually mattered in his life.

He was ripped out of his thoughts by furious knocks at the door and Sebastian's voice coming through it: "Duval, open that fucking door! You and I have to talk, _now_!"

Nick looked at Trent, searching for some kind of help from his best friend.

"Oh no! No! Don't look at me like this, Nicky! You brought yourself in there and now try to make it right again. I tell you all the time that alcohol is not good for you. No, don't use that puppy look on me anymore! That stopped working a long time ago!"

Nick threw a revengeful stare at Trent. "Let me tell you something Nixon- Payback is a bitch!" With that he left the bathroom and a chuckling Trent behind him, getting ready to face the person he now definitely wanted to see least. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Jeff's POV

It was noon when Jeff got out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and stretching himself before getting changed and going to the kitchen. Tanner was still asleep- or at least in his room- and Jeff started making coffee. It was a cheap one and not the best, but it was caffeine and as long as it kept him awake, it didn't matter to him how it tasted. Jeff had never been a person to sleep long or stay in bed if it wasn't necessary. He figured that people would do that only when cuddling with others or having sex, but he didn't have anyone by his side to do one of those things so there was nothing that would keep him in it.

After the coffee was ready and he had filled some of the steaming hot liquid into a mug, he took a slice of bread and spread butter and strawberry marmalade- his favorite- all over it.

He reached for the newspaper that was still lying on the table from earlier and started reading through it while eating and drinking his coffee.

Half an hour later his friend stumbled into the kitchen more asleep then awake and sat down on the kitchen bank, his arms on the table and his head on his arms. He was already halfway in the land of dreams again when Jeff put a cup of coffee right in front of his nose.

"You're up early!" he stated and searched for a pen in one of the kitchens drawers for the daily Sudoku in the newspaper.

"There were those little kids right in front of my window" Tanner growled. "And they screamed their lungs out of their chests. And after they finally finished, I wasn't able to fall back asleep anymore. How do you even manage to get up this early every day?"

Jeff shrugged. "I guess I don't need as much sleep as you do." He had the first box of the game in the upper corner of the left already completely figured out as Tanner started talking again: "You seemed pretty upset yesterday. Want to talk about it?"

The blond bit on his lower lip thoughtfully. No actually he didn't want to talk about it at all but he knew how Tanner always reminded him to not let everything eat him up from the inside and instead share it with someone. He knew that his friend was worried about him all the time and hoped for Jeff to stop building up these walls around him all the time.

With a sigh he decided to just tell Tanner. There was nothing he could lose, right?

"It started with this boy I danced for yesterday. His name was Nick and it was his 18th birthday. His friend apparently was Conner's nephew."

"Sebastian?" Tanner interrupted. "I know him. We've talked a couple of times before. He seems like a nice guy, maybe a little arrogant though. "

Jeff shot his friend an annoyed look. There was nothing that he hated more than being interrupted when telling a story.

"Sorry!" Tanner mumbled as he caught his glance and gestured him to continue.

"However he seemed nervous about this all at first but after a short time he warmed up. It was actually quite okay. He wasn't really touching me, just sitting there and enjoying the show. In the end however he asked for my age. I was okay with telling him that one because it was a compliment to me that he said I look like 17. But after that he asked for my real name- that's when I literally kicked him out." Jeff sighed and emptied the mug of coffee before bending his head again so the blond bangs could cover his eyes. "No one ever asked for my real name." He mumbled the words silently to himself and felt Tanner's hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Silence settled over the room. Jeff knew that the ginger man wasn't good with his words thus he didn't expect him to say anything. They sat there a few minutes before he shook the other's hand off of him and went to his room, withdrawing himself from the world around him in his self-written stories about happiness and true love.

* * *

Nick's POV

"So we'll just forget about it?"

"And pretend like it never happened."

"That's a deal!" Nick sighed.

At first when Seb had entered the room, he had started screaming at Nick about what the hell he had actually thought when blowing him. Then it was the brunet's turn to yell right back at him, which went over into a heated fight about whose fault this whole situation was. When probably the whole floor was aware of what was going on they both slowed down and it all ended in a discussion and insults were thrown around about how terrible the other one had been. Finally after Trent came stormed in again, sick of being banished from _his_ room because of those boys, they agreed that what had happened should be forgotten until the rest of eternity and something like this would never happen again.

Nick settled down on his bed, his head supported by his hands and sighed deeply. The whole screaming around thing sure wasn't helping his recovery from being hung-over.

Sebastian joined him. He had been as drunk as the brunet last night but he was more used to alcohol than him which made his hangover not half as bad as Nick's.

"Oh by the way, what had happened during your private show yesterday? You seemed pretty insecure afterwards."

Nick through his head back against the wall and groaned because of the pain. He really didn't want to talk about it right now but he knew there was no way around it- Trent was now on his side as well, poking him in the rips and wanting to know what Seb talked about.

After he finished the story, Trent looked amused and Seb looked at him like he was retarded. "Wow Duval, you really have not used your brain when asking that question, did you?" He rolled his eyes as Nick started pouting.

"How was I supposed to know that I am not allowed to ask that? It was my first time at a strip club and you never told me that." He earned a smack on the back of his head from Sebastian and winced in pain.

"No seriously, have you lost your mind? Why do you think that some of them use fake names? It's not because they just decided that it would be fun- I mean, yes maybe that as well, but mostly because they don't want their real identity to be revealed. Or do you think that everyone's working there just because it's so much fun? For the majority of them it's the only option to get by without going on the street for money."

Nick bit his lips as he listened to his words. He had never thought about it like this and shame washed over him. Guilt filled him and he wished that he would get the chance to apologize by the man for his stupid behavior- if he'd ever want to see him again.

* * *

**TBC soon!**

**(Though I won't make it until tomorrow I think.)  
**

**So, what did you guys think about it? =)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the one comment!**

**Here we go, chapter 4! (Sssh, only this and another chapter left before they both finally meet again ;))**

* * *

The days at Dalton Academy always passed by quickly when being surrounded by your friends, studying hard because of the high expectations of grades and joining different clubs of the school as well. It was no surprise that in the middle of October most of the students asked themselves where the first one and a half month of the school- year had gone. For Nick time seemed to fly by even faster because in between all of the things that were going on in his daily life and already kept him busy enough, there was always a certain blond man sneaking into his head. Whether it was during History, French or P.A., at lunch or even in the middle of Warbler practice- he just started to drift into thoughts.

Wes had to use his gavel about every 15 minutes to knock Nick right out of his thoughts and it annoyed the Asian because it meant that his beloved Gavely would get hurt more often than necessary- and also because he insisted on everyone to be fully concentrated during practice. Mostly it was about his gavel though.

Nick was bent over his history book and starring at the same article about the First World War taking place in the Austrian and Italian Alps for more than 30 minutes. He had started reading it for about 10 times by now but somehow he never made it further than down the first column. In his mind he was back at the club with Ivan, both of them being on their own.

Nick imagined how he would first dance for him just like he did the other day but when he was about to take his shirt off, the brunet would stop him and tell him that he didn't have to do that.

In his mind he would tell the blond that it was okay and that Nick not wanted his body but get to know the blond. He would tell him what he did to him and how he dreamed about him every night and that he had never seen a more beautiful human being before.

Then Ivan would lean slowly in so Nick was already able to feel his hot breath on his lips, anticipating what he wanted so bad…

"Dude, you completely zoomed out again!" The brunet shrieked at the voice and shot Trent a death stare.

"I am just saying. The history test is tomorrow and as far as I know you haven't studied anything at all yet."

"Sorry!" Nick mumbled and ran his fingers through his thick hair, sighing in frustration. "It's just that I can't get my thoughts together, no matter how hard I try."

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Trent asked and sat down on Nick's bed. He watched the brunet from the side intently. Ever since they both shared their dorm he'd always known him as an outspoken person that never kept to himself what he was thinking about and usually there has never been someone he paid attention to for longer than 2 days- but if it was so, he mostly told Trent about how he wanted to get in this persons pants.

To now see him this thoughtfully over a boy he didn't even know the real name of was something he wasn't used to yet.

"I feel like I am obsessed with him!" Nick crunched as he started drawing random patterns in his book. "There's nothing I can say or do that keeps him out of my head- trust me, I've tried. I have never felt like this before Trent, and trust me when I say that it sucks." He glanced at the book and papers in front of him and dropped the pen on the desk.

"I need to go outside!" Nick put on his shoes and grabbed his coat, wallet and iPod. As he was already halfway out of the door, he heard Trent's voice asked from behind: "Where are you going?"

"I have no idea." With those words he left the room.

It was a darn cold late afternoon and Nick stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He could see his breath and wondered how long it would take until the first snow would cover the Dalton grounds again.

His feet dragged him into the little town that was nearest to the school. It consisted out of a few streets with lovely family-homes, a coffee shop, a supermarket that provided the most important things to survive with and a bus-station, that served as a connection to Lima for the students and inhabitants.

At first the boy stopped by the coffee shop to get a coffee-to-go to keep him warm. His hands clasped firmly at the paper cup as he excited and a cold wind gust ruffled through his hair, leaving it slightly rifled. He wandered to the bus-station and sat down on one of the benches, thinking about the mysterious man again. Daydreams took over his head and the world around him suddenly didn't seem to exist anymore- that was until Nick heard a squeaking of wheels in front of him and noticed the bus with the letters 'Lima main station' written as destination on it and that's when a plan popped to his head within the next few seconds.

Without hesitation he entered the bus and bought a ticket from the driver, a tired looking man. The vehicle was nearly empty. There was only an old lady that watched him cautiously in the front row and at the end of the bus Nick could make out a couple that had a make-out session going on.

He chose a seat in one of the middle rows and plugged in his headphones into the iPod, starting to listen to music. Occasionally he took a sip of the coffee while he starred outside of the dirty window, taking in the landscape.

Now that he thought about his plan, he had to realize that it probably wasn't as good as he had first thought it was. He wanted to go to the strip club again, find Ivan and talk to him to apologize. It was simple and easy, something that could barely go wrong, right? Maybe for normal people it could have worked out but not for Nick Duval because all of a sudden he remembered that he had no idea where that strip club has actually been located and as much as he tried he didn't even know the name anymore which sure was a _really_ good prior condition for what Nick was about to do.

"Damn it!" he muttered to himself when he realized that the only person that could probably help right now was Seb and Nick hated asking him to do him a favor, mostly because he knew how the tall male loved to brag about people being _helpless_ without him- as he liked to call it.

Reluctantly the brunet wanted to grab for his mobile phone- which he always put into the right front pocket of the trousers he was wearing- just to find it empty. _Oh great! This was getting better and better._

Nick frowned, searching for it in his left pocket but still there was no phone in sight. He thought about the last time he had seen it- that must have been while studying, or at least _trying_ to study, before he left the room when it was lying next to the pencil case and where it still was right now.

He let his head drop against the headrest of his seat and took a deep breath, exhaling the air out in frustration. Man, this really sucked.

After not all too much time the bus made a stop and the doors opened, the bus driver screaming through the whole vehicle that they had arrived at the terminal.

Nick took the exit at the back while the old lady was fighting with the stairs at the front of the bus and as she stood in front of the bus, she shot Nick a hostile glare and pursed her lips as if she didn't trust him at all and expected him to rob her at any second.

Nick rolled his eyes. Old people could be so prejudicing when it came to the teens nowadays. Just because Nick wore a leather jacket and had his dark hair slicked back with gel didn't mean that he was some sort of gang member. Seriously, how were teenagers supposed to find their selves and their own style when the whole world would judge them anyway?

Without really knowing how to continue now, Nick decided to walk around the station awkwardly. He thought about buying a ticket for the ride home already but that would have meant that this bus ride was for nothing and that was a thought that he was definitely not happy with.

So he was wandering around, hands in his pockets and an attentive look on his face to observe his surroundings when a familiar green sign with a white 'I' written on it caught his eyes. Of course, why hadn't he thought about this earlier? The information center!  
With no hesitation he headed towards it and pushed the glass door open, heated air welcoming him along with the smell of brochures and wood.

"How can I help you, sir?" a friendly looking woman on one of the tables asked and looked up from her computer, smiling at Nick. She pushed her glasses up her nose before gesturing Nick to take a seat across from her.

"Yeah, I am searching for a certain club!" Nick explained as soon as he had settled himself on the cushioned chair.

The lady opened a drawer and went through a stack of papers and pulled out a little map of Lima. "Can you tell me the name of it?"

Nick shook his head. "I really can't remember it anymore, but what I know is that it is a strip club." He hesitated for a second. It wasn't like he was embarrassed, not at all, but he knew too well that Lima wasn't the most open-minded city about homosexuality and he had experienced it on his own quite a few times when being thrown into dumpsters.

"It was a gay strip club!" He leaned in when saying the words though they seemed to be alone. He still didn't want to risk someone overhearing them.

The woman looked baffled before getting her facial expressions under control again and beamed a smile at Nick. "I only know about two of them in town so you'll either be talking about the Starlight or the _Indulgence_!" She marked the map with two crosses when saying the names and Nick's head snapped up at the second one.

"That's it!" Suddenly he was able to see the neon-light letters of the world in front of his inner eyes again. He grabs for the map. "Thank you so much!"

He didn't look at the woman twice as he made his way out. It was rude of him, he knew, but he only had a little less than 2 hours left before the last bus back to Dalton would leave and he really had to catch it, not really flattered about the thought of staying in Lima overnight, especially without a phone or a place to sleep at.

Nick looked at the map to sort out in which direction he had to go now before turning into the second street on the left.

It nearly took him 20 minutes to finally arrive at the club and he leant against the wall in attempts to catch his breath again because for at least half of the way he had been running like a maniac.

_Finally_, he thought to himself at the familiar looking house in front of him just to find the main entrance still closed.

He went into the small side alley that was so cramped that he only had to stretch out both of his arms to touch the walls.

There were garbage bins, some of them still standing, others lying on the ground, their content scattered all around the floor. Nick had to bring a hand in front of his mouth and tried to not breathe if it wasn't necessary, the smell of it turning his stomach around and making him want to puke.

It was a blind alley and at the end there was a grey door with a small lamp over it that flickered though it was still light outside.

Nick knocked at the door three times, waiting for an answer but there was none. Nick raised his hand again to knock another time when the door was opened from the inside, revealing a huge man with a lot of muscles and a dangerous look on his face.

The brunet intuitively took a step back as the man glared down at him. "What do you want?" he huffed in annoyance. His raspy voice sounded like it was affected by cigarettes and his blood-shot eyes gave away his consumption of either alcohol or drugs.

"I- I am searching for someone who works here." Nick explained. "His name's Ivan!"

A grumpy sound came over the man's lips that sounded like a chuckling crow that was gagging on something.

"You are searching for _Ivan_?" He spat out the words and raised a pierced eyebrow. "I am sorry boy, but I can't help you with this one." His voice got dangerously low as he started growling at Nick. "If he would want to be found by you, he'd given you his real name. Now get the fuck away from here and don't show up again, do you understand me? And stay away from our staff!"

The door was closed forcefully with a loud 'pang' and Nick flinched away. Now this really wasn't helping him at all.  
With a sigh he walked back to the street again and got rid of the map he had still held in his hands earlier.

When he sat in the bus back to Dalton again, that was still standing at the bus station and waiting until it would finally take him back home, he listened to music again and starred out of the window numbly when a flash of bright blond hair caught his eyes.

At first Nick didn't really pay attention- why should he? It wasn't like Ivan was the only male with that hair color in all of Lima. As much as he tried to ignore the person, his eyes still always darted back to the person.

The figure was standing on the side walk and talking to someone and all Nick could make out of him was his back which didn't really give away if it actually was the boy he had come for, that was standing there.

When the blond turned around, for a second he thought his heart would stop beating. There he was standing, in all his beauty and fully dressed properly- which also didn't look bad. He had a smile on his face as he chatted to the other man Nick recognized as the red haired that was on stage with him the other night. How did Seb say was his name? Nick couldn't remember.

He watched both of them and was about to stand up when the bus doors closed and it started driving.

"Fuck!" Nick growled to himself, slamming his fist against the window. There had been his chance and because of just a few seconds now it was gone. God damn it!" he cursed while continuing to lightly punch the Plexiglas.

He looked out again in desperation at the blond as the bus drove away as their eyes met for a short time. Was that recognition that was reflected in them?

* * *

Jeff's POV

"Are you alright man?" Tanner asked as Jeff stood there and looked at the bus driving by with huge eyes.

The blond gathered himself and nodded, his hands nervously playing with the hem of his jacket. "Yeah, I am good. I thought I just saw someone I knew."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and first of all thank you for the comments you have sent me here and on tumblr x3 I really appreciate it :)

Sorry that it took a little bit longer with updating this chapter, but you probably are used to it by now -considerng that I need months to update my other fanfics :P- and I'll be at an internship during summer holidays so you may have to be patient with me then as well!

I do not own Glee or any of the characters, though I do somehow own the idea of the story! ;)

Now enjoy and tell me what you think? =)

* * *

Trent flopped down on the couch next to Sebastian and growled. They had 5 minutes left before Warblers rehearsal on a stormy day at the end of October, only a few days before Halloween.

"Having a bad day, Nixon?" Seb asked as he pushed some buttons on his phone before sliding it into his blazers' pocket.

Trent closed his eyes and pinched the back of his nose. "You have no idea. Nick is making me go insane. In the past few years with been forced together that never happened before. But now that he is this new thoughtful and hypnotized boy that walks through the hallways without paying attention and only talks about this Ivan I want to grab him at his beautiful dark hair and push his head into the toilet."

Seb chuckled. Trent was known as the one that no one could bring out of his calm and friendly state, so seeing him this upset meant that Nick must have really gotten onto his nerves lately.

"The worst thing is waking up because of him moaning all the time and talking about how perfect Ivan's ass is in his dreams."

"He's in love!" Sebastian laughed now but Trent shook his head.

"How can Nick be in love with someone he doesn't even know the real name of? That's impossible Seb!" he claimed. "He may fancy the man but he can't love him. It's impossible to love someone that you barely know."

Nick entered the room and he shut up, but before that he looked at Sebastian with pleading eyes: "Please help me Seb! If this doesn't stop soon I will go insane, his grades will get worse and I just really want my old Nicky back."

Trent just meant it as a joke and therefore was totally taken aback when Seb sent him a serious look and muttered under his breath: "Don't worry, I think I have a plan!" before Nick sat down next to them, starting to talk about how he can't even remember one word of the Spanish lesson he just came from.

* * *

"Can you now tell me what we are doing here?" Trent asked. He stayed close to Sebastian as they walked through the streets of Lima, his voice giving away that he didn't like this place at all, just like the first time that they came here to the strip club.

It was bedraggled and dirty and on nearly every corner stood scary looking people that eyed them suspiciously. Trent didn't even want to know how many drug- dealers they had already passed.

"We are keeping you sane!" Seb stated for what had to be 10th time by now as he confidently walked down the street, the exact opposite of Trent.

"I don't know if you're succeeding in your mission when you are taking me here!" the smaller boy murmured and eluded out of the way of a woman with muscles that looked like stones and skulls tattooed on both sides with names written under them. Trent shivered. Who knows, that were probably the names of the people she had killed and hidden somewhere in the cellar or attic of those fucked- up buildings. He felt relieved when he could see the by now familiar sign of the strip club.

They went into a really small blind alley and Seb knocked at the back door of the club. A bulky man opened and he didn't look friendly- _at all_.

Trent backed away a step and watched Sebastian. The boy stood there, shoulders high and chin lifted up. "My name's Sebastian Smythe and I'd like to see my uncle- his name is Jack, you may know him. He owns this club!" His voice showed of an authority that he had never heard before.

The man in front of him looked puzzled but then opened up the door a little wider. "Follow me!" he huffed and Seb did as he was told immediately while Trent stood there a little unsure but quickly followed his friend as well. He really didn't want to be on his own in this part of Lima.

They were led down a grey hallway which Trent guessed was the private part of the club. On the doors to his left and right were names of people written on it and he could spot 'Ivan' as well. This must have probably been his dressing room or something.

They stopped before a door that said 'Office' and entered it.

The walls were full of shelves that held at least a hundred of different folders and there was a desk in the middle of the room with a man in his mid- thirties. Different papers were scattered in front of him and he looked through them frantically when they entered.

"This guy said you know him, Jack!" the muscleman said in his deep voice and the man that apparently had to be Sebastian's uncle looked up and smiled.

"Seb, it's nice to see you!" With that he nodded to the guy that let them in to show him that he could leave now and the door was closed behind the two boys.

When Trent had thought of Sebastian's uncle before, he didn't know how to picture him. In his head he was probably as cocky as Seb but on the other hand he was the owner of a strip club so he pictured him fat, with a beard like those procurers in most of the Hollywood movies.

Now that he saw a friendly looking, brown-haired man in a striped shirt and black jeans that looked trustable he was more than surprised.

"My beloved nephew, how are you doing?" He stood up from his desk and gave Sebastian a hug as well as shaking Trent's hand and offering both of them to sit down on a comfortably looking leather couch in one corner of the room.

He asked if they wanted to drink something and poured himself a cup of coffee. After he had positioned himself vis-á-vis the boys, Seb and him started to have some small talk.

The topics changed from the horrible autumn weather over family and how his school was going so far. Trent looked stunned at both of them. He'd never met his own uncles or aunts in his life, so for him it was quite strange to see them interacting with each other this close.

"I guess your visit has another purpose than just seeing your old uncle!" Jack laughed and leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you my favorite nephew?"

"We need to talk to one of your strippers please! His name is Ivan!"

* * *

Jeff's POV

Jeff ran his hands through his hair in a mixture of frustration and confusion, his eyes fixed onto the paper lying on his bed in front of him with the phone number on it and he couldn't help but think that this was just a bad joke or even a weird dream.

When he got called to Jack in the afternoon he didn't think it had a certain reason. Maybe he just had to change his workdays with some other stripper or Jack wanted to talk with him about a new idea for a show which he so often had. The more surprised he was when next to his boss two teenage boys were sitting in the room.

By now Jeff knew the number by heart. _Sebastian Smythe_ was written under it in a neat hand-writing.

"Jeff, are you at home?" Tanner's voice echoed through the small apartment as he came home from his early shift work at a bakery.

"I am in my room." The blonds' voice sounded exhausted and tired. His door was opened and as soon as Tanner saw him sitting on the bed like this, he knew that something was wrong. Jeff never sat on the bed if he wasn't asleep or something really bothered him.

He was at his friends' side immediately and pulled him into a hug. "What happened?"

"Something really weird." Jeff muttered and starred at the sheet of paper intensely.

Tanner pulled at Jeff's upper body to get the boy out of bed. "Come on, we'll make you some pancakes now and then you will tell me what happened, alright?"

Jeff nodded. He didn't want to put up a fight against his friend right now because his mind was way too busy comprehending the offer the two boys made him and also he was hungry as a wolf- pancakes sounded exactly like what he needed right now, especially if it were Tanners' because he definitely made the best!

After Jeff had eaten and Tanner told him about this weird customer he has had today- he worked at a bakery to help out their financial situation- he finally wanted to know what happened to Jeff and whose number was lying on his bed. As soon as he asked for the number Jeff said it to himself in his head, just to make sure that he still remembered it- in case he might need it anytime.

"Do you remember this kid I used to dance for one month ago?" he started off and Tanner nodded while washing the dishes.

"It seems like that guy became quite obsessed with me during the last weeks and apparently when he fancies someone it can be annoying. So those two guys that are friends of him, one of them was Sebastian, came to see me today. I was called to the club by Jack and they told me about him and that they would offer me 500 $ a month to be with him." Jeff's voice trailed off at the end. He didn't know what to think about this all.

"They would pay you to date him? You mean they'd pay you to have sex with him, right?" Tanner looked as puzzled as Jeff and the plate he was just washing dropped into the sink. The loud noise made both of them flinch and Jeff nodded.

"What did you say then?"

"I told them that I'll think about it."

"You can't be serious! Jeff that is prostitution! Of course you'll say no!" Tanner became furious; his face got the same dark red color as his hair and his cat-like green eyes showed pure anger.

Jeff lifted his feet on the kitchen bench and hugged them close to his body. "I don't know. It's a lot of money Tanner, money that we could need!"

"But not if we'll get it this way! I won't let that happen!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I really appreciate your concern but I think this is not your decision to make."

Tanner turned off the sink and faced the blond. "Jeff. When I first met you on the street years ago and took care of you, I promised myself to let nothing happen to you- that includes prostitution! And I will stay to what I've sworn to myself and that means that you won't accept that offer!" His fist met the table and Jeff flinched. He had seen Tanner angry a few times before, but it was never against him.

He watched as his friend stormed out of the kitchen and heard him leave the little apartment.

"What the fuck? I am 24, it's not like I need someone that tells me what to do and what not to do!" Jeff felt furious. Tanner's sudden outburst made him really upset- and that's the reason he got his mobile phone and dialed Sebastian's number.

"Hello?" he heard the boy answer and laughter in the background.

"It's me…" Jeff hesitated for a second. "_Ivan_. I call because of your offer!"

* * *

TBC soon.


End file.
